One Time Take Over
by Ssj Maggie
Summary: The continuing of DarkPearl808's original story. Raven gets banged up in a battle and her emotions pass out. Affection wakes up and decides that she's been denied for too long. Time for a take over. So while all the emotions are out cold what does she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful readers this is Ssj Maggie and i wish you a late happy new year XD This is DarkPearl808's story and she or he gave me the permission to continue it so I'll post the three chapters he or she had already written so you can have a full view of the story.**

 **HEY GUYS! I got this idea when I was thinking smart stuff. Yay, smart stuff! It was about the workings of a love potion or of cupids arrows. If it goes crazy, it pretty much cancels out every emotion except affection. In this fic, Raven gets pretty banged up in a battle against some new one-time villain and her emotions all get knocked out for a few days. Affection wakes up a while before Timid and Knowledge (just to balance things out a little) in just a few minutes because of all the emotions, she is the strongest. She decides that she this could be her once in a life time opportunity to be let out. What will happen? I don't know because this is just the author's note. TIME TO FIND OUT! ENJOY!**

One time take-over

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh!" whined Beastboy. "Who is it? I was just about to beat Cy!"

"You wish, yah lil' grass stain." Cyborg came into view.

"As if video games matter." Raven said in the back with her hood up.

"Please, let us all listen to friend Robin." Starfire begged.

"The alarm doesn't recognize him." Robin stated to break up the argument. "Must be new. Come on."

They made their way to the Jump City Mall where a large bubble stood in the center.

"Alright, let's make this easy." Robin shouted at it when they got in. The bubble turned to reveal a man inside, sitting on a baby blue chair. His fingers were continually tapping fast on the buttons in front of him, but his eyes were on them, glaring. "Either you tell us who you are then we take you to jail, or we could take you to jail and make you tell us."

"Call me Bubble-Burster, and you won't be taking me to jail." He said and a few large bubbles shot at them. They all dodged.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and they were off. He pulled out a bird-er-rang as if to pop the bubble, but realized he would probably be prepared for such a thing, so he instead focused on protecting the innocent shoppers from his beams.

Starfire flew up and threw starbolts at the blue substance, but he shot bubbles that encased the green bolts, shooting them back at her. She quickly dodged them.

Beastboy, unlike Robin who had thought ahead, transformed in to a tiger and tried to pop his bubble. Too late! As soon as his claws made contact with it, He got zapped and was sent into a wall. He fell to the ground and passed out.

'BEASTBOY! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP!' Affection screamed. Fortunately for Raven, it was just in her head.

'Relax Affection. He's handled much worse than this.'Knowledge comforted the purple-cloaked emotion, as she was kneeling down, trying hard not to cry. Geez! What's her problem?

Raven was so distracted with her emotions that she didn't notice the yellow bubble shooting toward her. She turned around just in time to see it hit her. She felt nothing at first, when the bubble popped, but then she became drowsy. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground.

Cyborg just then noticed a small metal contraption below the bubble. "Take this you wimp." He shouted and fired his sonic canon at it. When the device was hit, the bubble popped. About time!

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered, but then remembered Beastboy and Raven. Robin was comforting Starfire, who was worried about them dearly. "Hold on yawl! I'll get a scan and we'll take them home."

He walked up to Beastboy and scanned him. The readings were normal. He was just a little sore in some areas, but he'd be back to normal in no time. He scanned Raven and read. She would be a while, because of the tranquilizer-type liquid in the bubble.

"Cyborg you carry BB!" Robin shouted from where he sat with Raven. "Star wants to take Raven!"

And with that they left.

Meanwhile in Raven's mind…

"Ugh" Affection mumbled and opened her eyes to see all the other emotions knocked out on the floor. "What happened? Hmm… Only knowledge's memory bank could tell me that."

She went into the library realm of knowledge and grabbed a disc off the 'Most Recent' shelf. She placed it in the yellow-cloaked emotion's dusty DVD player. The film began to play on the screen in front of her. She stopped it when the red bubble hit her face. "Oh"

"What'll I do with all the others out cold?!" She asked herself. "Maybe I could…No. They'd kill me if I did that. Not like they can though, considering the fact that I'm the strongest in here, thanks to Raven and her long stage of denial."

She dismissed the idea and went along, but as soon as she went through the portal and found the idea back in her head. The realm was hers. Everything was a light purple, except for some pictures taped to a tree that looked over the beach. They were all of a certain green changling.

"You know… She has been denying me a while and the longer she does that the stronger I get. So I'd only be helping, right?" She said to herself giggling at some of the pictures. "After all, without them awake I can finally have this place to myself!"

It was decided. She watched as Raven slowly woke up.

"Time to get this started." She was grinning mischievously.

"Raven?" came the worried voice of Beastboy as her eyes came into focus. Beastboy had Raven in his arms, and his cheeks were stained by tears. When he noticed that she was awake, he hugged her tightly. She blushed. "Oh, Raven I th-thought you w-were gone! You'd been out s-so long and…" he was cut off by Cyborg.

"Beastboy, it's only been an hour." He said and Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck, blushing madly.

"Oh… w-well still! You know how I worry sometimes!" he shouted and then realized he was still hugged her. He pulled back and laid her back on the infirmary bed. "Sorry Raven."

"It's ok Beastboy." She said, lightly giggling, but stopped and thought 'What am I doing?!'

"Really? Cause if I'm correct, this is the part where you throw me out the window." He said and giggled again. Cyborg and Beastboy noticed this and gave confused looks. "Uhh…you ok Rae?"

"I need to meditate." She said quickly and ran off to her room.

 **Hope you liked it! Woah, Already 6:12? CYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! This Just In!(I say in news reporter voice) DarkPearl808 of the fanfiction community has come back with the nest chapter of One Time Take Over. Anything to add to this DP? I would like to say that I love you all! (sheds a few tears) Your so supportive! In school I feel like a pushover but on here I can be XD O-O :P :D ;) o-o 3! Thank you! And your prize for it is here behind curtain number 1! HOPE YOU ENJOY! Please review!**

One Time Take Over Chapter 2

Raven sat in her room, meditating, or trying to at least. She had her eyes closed and her legs were crossed, but every time she would begin to get into it her thoughts would drift back to Beastboy.

"Ugh!" she groaned but calmed down. "Maybe some herbal tea will help."

She got up and went out to common room, only to find Cyborg, and Robin standing over a chair. The lights were off so that only they could be seen. Beastboy sat, tied to the chair. A hot, blinding light was poured on him from a lamp attached to Cyborg's arm. He was sweating. Raven stayed back to see what was going on. They didn't notice her.

"Come on, BB!" Cyborg demanded.

'Are they interrogating him?' Raven thought.

"We both know your secret." Robin stated. "You just have to stop denying it and fess up!"

"W-w-what are you guys t-t-talking about?" He asked laughing nervously as the sweat grew. "Is it getting hot in here?"

"When will you admit this to yourself?!" Cyborg shouted. "You have to sometime or this crush will only get worse." Beastboy blushed at the word.

'Crush?! But who?!' Raven asked her mind.

"I don't have a crush on her!" He lied. "Even though she is…you know…sweet and thoughtful…and cute…and selfless."

The two boys looked at him in disbelief. "Ok, maybe I have a little crush on her!" he shouted. They pulled out a drawing pad and even though Raven couldn't see the pictures, she knew they held important evidence of whoever this 'crush' was. "Ok! Maybe it's more than a little crush!"

"Now that's more like it." Robin and Cyborg said in unison.

They untied him, but continued questioning him.

"So, how are you gonna' tell her if she's so…hard-to-get." Robin asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I just want her to be happy." He said, with a blush that made him look like a Christmas tree.

"Man, you just got to chillax." Cyborg said, patting Beastboy with his metallic hand.

"I think this more than a crush dudes." He said truthfully. "I think…I'm…" but he was cut off.

"We know, man. We know." Cyborg said.

"Know what?" Raven asked with her hands on her hips, as she appeared from the corner. Robin and Cyborg jumped, but Beastboy? He went all out and fainted, his blush looked more like a sunburn.

"R-Raven!" Robin shouted with eyes as wide as plates. "Uhh…how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to tell he has a crush on someone." She said with a bitter voice. She was obviously jealous. "Who is this crush anyway?"

"Beastboy will answer that in time." He said nodding his head to the drooling teen on the floor.

"Whatever." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cyborg shouted. "Could you…uh…carry him back to his room?"

"Ugh, fine!" she groaned, even though she secretly happy.

She picked him up with her powers and headed out with him. At one point her powers weakened for unknown reasons (or shall I say it was the fact that she was blushing madly), so she carried him herself.

Beastboy began to groan. "Oh my gosh! Guys, I just had the craziest dream! You were interrogating me about my crush on Ra…" He stopped mid-sentence and fell out of Raven arms. "WHA!"

"Robin asked me to take you back to your room after you fainted, oh clumsy one!" she nearly shouted. Beastboy blushed with embarrassment. "What were you about to say?"

"Oh…Uh…Nothing!" he stammered. "Well, I can take it from here. BYE!"

He tried to run to his room, but was stopped by a black wall. "I want answers!"

(What a hypocrite)

He gulped. "Um…R-Raven." He escaped Raven's grasp and ran away, leaving her shocked and blushing.

She felt guilty. She couldn't think without Knowledge to back her up. She followed him.

 **HOPE YOU LIKE LONG BREAKS! Cuz I'm running out of ideas! Please give me your advice in the reviews.** **I NEED IT! CYA!**

 **-DarkPearl808**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I still don't have that many ideas, but I'm gonna try this, so just bare with me. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

One Time Take Over Chapter 3

Affection was getting a cup of herbal tea, but when she got back to her seat and saw what was happening, she spit it out and leaped into action. Beastboy had just admitted his crush on Raven.

"Hmm…How do I go about this wisely?" Affection asked herself. "I'll go wake up the two emotions that can help me with this one."

She ran to the place she had laid the emotions and woke up a pink cloaked emotion.

"Hey happy!" she shouted into her ear. "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up!" Happy popped up and looked around. "What happened?"

"Long story, but BB just said he has a crush on Rae!" she said happily and the two held each others hands and spun in a circle squealing "EEEEEEH!" which woke up Wisdom.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Happy said and pulled them both into a group hug.

"What's got you two so happy?" she asked, pulling away.

"BB's got feelings for Rae Rae!" they both squealed in unison, jumping up and down. Wisdom just gave a small smile.

"Well, good thing you woke me up then." She said and walked to the screen, where she watched the empty hall. "So, what happened? I need to know so I can figure out a wise plan."

They showed her the tape.

"We should probably follow him." She finally stated. "The poor boy must be thinking Raven's mad. We have to go comfort him. It would be best for Raven to get out of her denial, anyway.

"YAY!" the two screamed.

"But let's not freak him out." She said.

"We won't!" Affection yelled, offended.

"Oh really?" she said and showed them Affection's diary and all the obsessive entries in it.

"Ok, maybe we'd go a little crazy without you." Affection admitted.

"Let's go!"

Raven ran after the changling.

"Beastboy?" she said, knocking on his door. No reply came. "Beastboy, please! I'm not mad!"

"Y-you aren't?" said a timid voice from inside. "I thought you hated me."

"How could I hate you?" she asked.

"Too many reasons for me to say without crying." He said sadly.

"Beastboy, I could never hate you." She stated truthfully in calming voice, opening the door. "I love you."

"What?!" he cried. "B-but I'm…just a little, green, prankster that annoys the snot out of you! You deserve way more than me!"

"Maybe, that's what I like about you." She said, pulling him into a hug and wiping the tears from his face. His eyes were wide. "Maybe, I don't care that your short and green. Maybe I think your cute."

"R-really?" He asked, still gaping.

"Really." She confirmed. He hugged her back. When they pulled away, it seemed almost too soon.

"Raven?" he asked. She smiled at him. "I think your cute, too."

She pressed her lips to his and put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. Time froze. Affection and Happy were screaming while nearly squeezing Wisdom to death. They were happy. Starfire was staring in awe with Cyborg and Robin at the door, but they didn't notice, until they interrupted.

"So your finally together." Robin said. "We've been tryin' for sooooooo long."

"Oh, I am very happy for friends Beastboy and Raven." Starfire beamed. "When is the wedding?"

The two jumped back in horror.

"Woah, Star!" Beastboy shouted with eyes wide as plates. "We just found out about each others feelings. We can't just get married! We're still teens!"

"Oh. I am sorry." She looked to the ground sadly.

"It's ok Star. I'll just go out with her." He said grabbing Raven's hand as a warm smile spread across his face.

"I'd like that." Raven stated, giving a similar smile. She squeezed his hand and then walked toward the door. "I'll see you at 7:30."

Beastboy nodded, staring dreamily after her as she left.

"So…" Cyborg said, snapping Beastboy out of his trance. "Ya'll up for pizza? Besides BB of course. Nice job, man!"

"Come on, Star." Robin said. "Let's go with Cy. Beastboy needs to get ready."

"Kay, bye guys!" Beastboy said, and the three left. He ran to his closet. The grin never left his face. He pulled out a few outfits and resulted to a black T-shirt and purple jeans. The shoes he wore were black toms.

Raven looked through her closet, stressing about what to wear. She finally picked an outfit. A simple, short, violet dress with tips that faded to black. Underneath, she wore black tights, going down a little past her knees. Her shoes were black slip-on's and a silver necklace with an amethyst pendant. She left her hair down and put a black headband in it.

The two lovers waited desperately for the clock to turn to 7:30. When it finally did, Beastboy ran into the hall and Raven burst out her room. They met in the hall midway, blushing with embarrassment, realizing they were both being a little impatient.

"Here, Raven." Beastboy handed her a rose and blushed.

"It's ok to call me Rae." She said and took the rose, blushing just as much as him.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. He smiled back. "Ok then, Rae. Shall we go, Milady?"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Sure thing Romeo."

He chuckled and they left, with her resting head on his shoulder.

 **Well, I guess I did have Ideas o-o. HOPE YOU LIKED IT ;D! But still give me ideas of what you'd like to see in your reviews. I love to hear what you have to say. CYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **-DarkPearl808**


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy had called Cyborg before they leave if he could make a reservation for them in a good restaurant and he hang up telling that he is on it. Beast Boy and Raven were at the common room and Beast Boy was calling Cyborg from his communicator. The one minute Cyborg took to answer seemed like an eternity to Beast Boy. Finally his mechanical's friend face appeared in the screen.

"Hey Beastie! What's up?" 

"Hey dude. Everything's fine. Um…did you book us a table?" 

"Yes! I am sending the address in your communicator" 

"Thanks dude I own you big one!" 

"Nuh its okay man" Cyborg said and he hang up 

"Okay Cyborg send me the address to the restaurant, are you ready to go?" Beast Boy said 

"Yeah but there is a problem, how are we going to get there?" Raven asked 

"Dude you are right!" said Beast Boy as he put his index finger in his chin thinking, then a sly smile curved on his lips. Raven gulped. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"No! There's no chance I'm going at the restaurant with this!" Raven shouted. Her cheeks were so red that they would put a tomato to shame. Beast boy was next to Robin's R-cycle. 

"Oh come on Raven! It not that we have any other choice! We don't want to walk all this long way to the restaurant, and I'm sure Robin will understand" He said 

Raven sighed 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I swear to God Beast Boy if you go faster I'll send you into another dimension!" 

"Relax Rae we aren't going this fast" 

"CAT!" screamed Raven and Beast Boy turned the R-cycle away from the scared animal. Raven hold on him tighten. 

"IF we ever get off this bike I swear I'll kill you with my own hands" 

"Come on Rae you'll never do that to me, cause you love me so much to hurt me" said Beast Boy as he looked at her with his famous toothy grin. She blushed so much and she hid her face in his back. 

"We are here!" said Beast Boy and he parked the R-cycle, they both stood in the door and looked the restaurant with awe. 

"Dude!" 

A waiter came and greeted them. 

"Hello and welcome at Jump City's finest restaurant 'The Four Seasons', you must be sir Beast Boy and madam Raven" he said.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, his hair were pushed back with so much hair gel that would put Robin to shame.  
Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other shocked and smiled. 

"Yes that's us!" said Beast Boy as he holds Raven's hand 

"Follow me sir" 

And they walked inside the restaurant. The walls were made of wood which it was policed white tables were all around the place full with people talking while in the same time enjoying their food. The waiter showed them their table, two white chairs were set across each other and one candle was in the middle with two menus placed next to it. 

"Check our menus and decide what you would like and I'll come to take your order later" said the waiter as he left. Beast Boy went next to Raven and pulled her chair for her to sit. 

"Oh thanks" she said as she sat 

"Everything for you madam Raven" he said 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Raven couldn't be happier. She and Gar were in an amazing restaurant together, they had already ordered, two vegetarian spaghetti, the look Beast Boy had was when he saw that she ordered vegetarian food was one of pure happiness. Now they were talking nothing specific just random stuff like favorite movies, hobbies and many more. 

(Inside Raven's mind) 

Happy and Affection were just daydreaming about Beast Boy both of them sighing happy Wisdom looked at them and smiled, a low groan was heard a little far away, the three of them looked at the way the sound was heard. It was Timid, she was waking up. Wisdom rushed to her side and helped her stand up. Timid hold her head. 

"How are feeling Timid?" she asked 

"I'm fine thank you" 

"TIMID! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" Screamed Happy and Affection 

"Um…what?" asked Timid shyly who was take a little back by all of this 

"BB AND RAVEN ARE DATING!" 

"Hey girls relax, you are scaring her" said Wisdom 

The two girls backed away a little, Timid's eyes widen in fear. 

"No, this isn't right. He'll hurt us like he did" said Timid as she began to cry 

"Hey Timid don' cry Bb will never hurt us" said Happy 

"He doesn't love us, he loves Terra. What if he is faking all of this?" 

(Bach to Raven and Beast Boy) 

Beast Boy was talking about a movie he watched, while Raven was looking at him with a loving smile. Suddenly her smile fell 'What if he doesn't love us' she heard Timid say and then in a blink of an eye many possible scenarios of 'what if' passed through Raven's mind. She began to panic what if Timid was right, what if he really loved Terra and she was just a toy for him to pass his time with. No she couldn't take a second heartbreaking she just couldn't.  
Beast Boy saw Raven's sudden change of mood. 

"Rae what's wrong?" he said he could see tears forming in her eyes.  
Raven stood up and she and run out of the restaurant. 

"Wait Raven!" Beast Boy said as he tried to catch up with her. He walked out of the restaurant and run in the dark and empty streets of Jump City. 

'What in the world just happened?' he thought as he run following Raven's sent 

'Why did she run away?' 

He finally saw her in the park sitting under a tree crying. He walked towards her. 

"Rae…" 

"It's okay Beast Boy you don't have to g on a date with me. I understand that you still love Terra" she said as she stood up avoiding eye contact. 

'What is she talking about?' 

"I'm a worthless demon….." 

'Why is she talking about herself like this, isn't a worthless demon she is the most beautiful angel in the world' 

Beast Boy couldn't believe in what he was hearing Raven was thinking that he still loved Terra? Or that he thinks that she is a worthless demon? No, none of this is true'  
Beast Boy was fed up by what Raven was telling and there was only one way to prove her wrong. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her on her lips. Raven was immediately silenced at the moment his lips touched hers. She was shocked but she closed her eye and kissed him back with passion. All of her doubts her disappeared and she put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. They pulled apart when the need of air was so much to be ignored. Raven was about to speak but he put his finger on her lips preventing her for doing so. 

"No listen to me" 

"You are no worthless demon and never say that again, you are the most beautiful angel in the whole world. And about Terra I don't love her Raven she was just a stupid crush and she broke my heart in many pieces. But you Raven, you are the one I love, you are the one that repaired my heart. So please don't you ever say those things since they are not true" said Beast Boy  
Raven was so happy and reviled with everything he said 

"I love you too Gar" she said as the two began kissing again 

Meanwhile not too far away from them in a big bush there were three teenagers 

"Ohhh I'm so the happy of our two friends!" said Starfire 

"Shh keep it down Star they might hear us!" whispered Robin 

"My apologies friend Robin but I was feeling so much of the happiness that I forgot"  
Robin's eyes softened "its okay Star don't worry" 

"Would you two lovebirds go somewhere else?" whispered Cyborg is a teasing voice  
Robin only blushed at his comment while Starfire titled her head to the side  
"Friend Robin what does 'lovebirds' means?" she asked as Robin's face got redder. 

THE END 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **My third BbRae story! I'm so glad I finally found time to write it. Although I'm not good at all with this relationship stuff, I'd love to hear an advice if any of you has one. I hope you like this and if you see a mistake or something I wrote wrong please say it to me and tell me what it was wrong for example: I writed its wrong and the right one is I wrote, cause in other reviews people had said that I had bad grammar but they didn't say were so I didn't correct my mistakes cause I didn't know where they were. Also I'm sorry DarkPearl808 for taking so long to post it and thanks for giving me the permission to continue this story. And thank you Juliette01 for helping me with the restaurant. Please favorite and review and make sure you check my other stories too! Thank you and I wish to you to have a wonderful day or night!  
Also consider this a spoiler (sorry but I love saying spoilers) I'm writing another BbRae story called 'Frozen Love' and I'll say one thing only remember the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil *evil laugh*  
Ssj Maggie**


End file.
